warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Charart/Approval Page/Accepted 4
Birchfur (A) ~ Approved 21:53, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Can you slightly curve that thick stripe on the tail? It seemed a little more like a crescent on the warrior and also forgive me if wrong;; the eye color doesn't seem to match Reupload'''you're right oopsie me 01:11, January 30, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 01:22, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 09:07, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Birchfur (Ki) ~ Approved 21:53, January 29, 2017 (UTC) On the --> haunch, can you make the stripes all come from one side? To match the apprentice a little bit better '''Reupload 01:10, January 30, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 01:22, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 09:07, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Willowsky(SoC) ~ Approved ah finally Hey Warriorcat says "it's impossible to find a cat with stripes on their legs and tail but not their face? If you just add the M and the lines coming from the eyes it'll be genetically correct." She also insists she is trying not to be nitpicky or anything. I agree with her on this. Also, her nose is white. This looks great by the way. 23:42, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Added slight markings on the side of the face. Dunno if ya'll can tell from my WW stuff or my art apprentices would know that I have a pretty heavy bias of not putting markings on tabby cat facesespecially the center. Dunno, but it's my character and I'll be pretty miffed if I have to add stripes to the face because that'll make it look awful The knee furthest from us looks unnaturally bright. I can't really explain it. I guess define the shading on it? 01:05, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded It still looks funny... I'm not sure if light is meant to be coming onto it --> down way? I'm not sure, that's what it seems like to me. 01:21, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Light's coming from --> CBA? 01:23, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 09:07, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Springleap(W) ~ Approved last of the set Awesome! Make the stripes a tad less blurred, to match the other images. 01:21, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Add neck shading and define the earpink. 20:34, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded CBA? 01:23, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 09:07, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Blackheart (W) ~ Approved Originally done by Warriorcat. I can't do too many edits since I've received it as a single file. 21:34, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Do you think you'd be able to add a little more shading on the --> side of the face? If not, np Reupload no probs! I was more talking about blurring white, removing shading, etc although I've replaced earpink so I can fix that if needed. 01:21, February 1, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 09:08, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 05:11, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Fluffykit (K) Approved So cute! Define the earpink. 21:39, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded CBA? 05:11, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 19:50, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Ravenkit (K) Approved The shading looks airbrush-y. 21:41, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Tweaked color settings;; GIMP always does this with dark cats aka birdwing's queen It still looks a bit that way. 22:35, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded swapped the base closer to pure black, lightened shading. In honesty, there's nothing I could do to the shading even if I wanted to, 'cause GIMP has crappy pixelation, which makes things paintbrushy on smaller blanks. CBA? 05:11, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 19:50, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Vinekit (K) ~ Approved So many kittens! I know it says pale belly but it looks like it's trying to be white. So, can you just darken it some? 21:41, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded CBA? 05:11, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 19:50, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Blackheart (Ki) ~ Approved 21:37, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Can you define the white-ness of the paws? They look a little gray Reupload 22:40, February 3, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 05:11, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 19:50, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Badgerpaw (A) ~ Approved 21:37, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Could you maybe smooth the stripe slightly? Also the earpink looks a bit hard-edged, but that's your call I'm not sure what you mean by smooth down. What do I do? 22:37, February 3, 2017 (UTC) I meant smooth the --> side - it looks almost unblurred tbh. Reupload blurred it. 00:33, February 4, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 05:11, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 19:50, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Badgerpaw (Ki) ~ Approved stripe is on back and back of head so no white stripe here! 05:16, February 6, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 07:07, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 21:10, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Blacktooth (DF) ~ Approved Originally made by Warriorcat. 20:29, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Define the shading on the paws? totally don't remember making this, though??? >< Warriorcat! 03:36, February 8, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 06:04, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 06:19, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Molekit (K) ~ Approved Maybe the shading and lighten the stripes just a little, I know how hard black tabbies are >< 03:37, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Sorry I meant darken the shading >< lighten the stripes a little more. 04:49, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded CBA? 21:41, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 06:19, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Mothkit (K) ~ Approved I know she's meant to be pearly white but with the addition of shading it makes her look darker. Can you lighten the base colour just a little? Also define the shading at the upper half of the tail (tail-tip side) 03:39, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Lightened, but I kept the same rgb yellow count/tint, since her mother's yellow so it'd make sense CBA? 06:05, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 06:19, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Hawkpaw (K) ~ Approved idk but this blank is the bomb :3 #massesofkits XD At least their so cute! Define the <-- front paw a little and maybe smudge the texture on the shading a little, their too apparent compared to the rest of the body. 03:41, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Do the same again a little more. 04:50, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded CBA? 21:42, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 06:19, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Belle (KP) ~ Approved Based on a real cat. 20:29, February 7, 2017 (UTC) I mean, I know there has to be some shading on white 'cause of light source, but all of it kinda looks gray... so maybe try and tweak that unless in real life it's more like that so idk Reupload yeah put it above shading then gave it it's own lighter shading (black and white cats are so fiddly to shade) 03:33, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Reupload paled nose per Warriorcat. 21:11, February 9, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 06:20, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 09:16, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Belle (Ki) ~ Approved Cutie kitty. 21:57, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Can you define the earpink? Reupload also edits per warriorcat. 06:07, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Idk if this was done on purpose and I didn't know which is probably the case but the nose is like half & half black and pink, and it should blend at least a little? Same case with the back paws, though that's probably more on purpose Reupload Yes, you are right it is done on purpose. and yes, it should be blended in a little. Did a little blur. 21:47, February 10, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 21:29, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 05:32, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Blacktooth (W) ~ Approved 21:30, February 12, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 21:06, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 21:38, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Belle (Alt.KP) ~ Approved Exact same except with collar. 09:24, February 13, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 20:39, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 20:35, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Belle (Alt.Ki) ~ Approved same, just added collar. 05:39, February 14, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 20:35, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 22:23, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Flash ® ~ Approved Had like 10 minutes of free time to do this today :P Wow your so busy you poor thing! Can you add some more stripes on the front legs? Also, brighten the part of the tail where it connects to the body and is encased in light, it's shaded right now. The top part of that. me also tired >< 05:42, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded + email comment AP classes are slowly killing me.... Can you add some depth to the eyes? They look a little bit flat. 21:07, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded I think beside the head on the --> and below the head, it would be encased on shading. 02:02, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Probably yeah I think below the chin too. 20:40, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded I added it halfway/mostly, but the light's from <--, so it wouldn't be too much on the <-- side of the face. ... now back to internally freaking at my WW nomination CBA? 22:22, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 22:32, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Boulderfoot (A) ~ Approved 21:40, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Maybe put the white thing in the eye above the shading - it looks kinda clouded/gray, and maybe define the earpink a tad. Reupload 21:56, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Reupload per warriorcat 05:32, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Can you define the light source on the paws? Reupload 04:48, February 17, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 19:58, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 22:59, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Hazelpaw (A) ~ Approved OH MY GOSH SHE IS SO BEAUTIFUL!!!!! The tail shading should be flipped to the other side, and knee doesn't look like it's supposed to be that filled with shading. SO BEAUTIFUL! 21:05, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Thanks :D That one knee to the --> is just a big brown patch, so I did my best to alter the settings. And also, if the tail shading is on the top of all my other app. images, so if the light's coming from -->, I'd think it would stay as-is? CBA? 22:31, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 22:59, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Boulderfoot (W) ~ Approved 21:30, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Can you define the light on the front paws? Reupload 09:27, February 18, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 23:03, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 06:40, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Boulderfoot (Ki) ~ Approved 22:26, February 17, 2017 (UTC) I know it's a pretty small blank, but could you make the stripes on the bottom of he belly differentiate in size by just a little? The warrior seems to show a difference, by a tad. Reupload 09:27, February 18, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 23:03, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 06:40, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Sparrowpaw (K) ~ Approved So cute! Define earpink and the placement of the brown on the <-- front paw makes the shading a little hard to make out. I think just giving a little highlighting at the edge of it will fix that. 09:25, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Reuploaded Description overhaul via email. That's why it's best to email Warriorcat first, so you make sure you get it right the first time. (just a tip I don't have any critique, still cute) 00:37, February 19, 2017 (UTC) I should probably do that tbh, but I do so much ref sheet stuff for ETW already that I'd rather just wing it and hope for the best. CBA? 23:04, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 06:40, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Stormy (Lo) ~ Approved Made to look stormy-ish So cool! Nicky-picky, but I think with the light source there would be a little bit of shading behind the elbow. 01:00, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Reuploaded email comment CBA? 05:36, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 06:40, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Beetlepaw (star) ~ Approved 23:06, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Shoot me if it's my screen, but the tint of this looks more ginger-brown than brown, if you know what I mean. Unless that's how it was supposed to be, which it probably is I don't think it's ginger-brown. Warriorcat gave me that colour. 00:44, February 21, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 06:38, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 21:39, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Stormy (K) ~ Approved matches loner CBA? 06:38, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 21:39, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Beetlepaw (A) ~ Approved 06:47, February 24, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 08:44, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 05:04, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Beetlepaw (Ki) ~ Approved 07:05, February 24, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 08:44, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 05:04, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Hawkpaw (A) ~ Approved CBA? 20:47, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 05:04, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Ember (Lo) ~ Approved Oh my gosh! Wow! Can you try to define the legs shading? Yeah I think it needs defining but I'm worried it'll hide the pretty patches underneath. 21:16, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded CBA? 05:04, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 20:39, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Bramblethorn (A) ~ Approved 21:43, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Can you define the earpink? Also maybe define the shading overall a touch Reupload Helps if I actually added the ear pink XD 06:09, February 26, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 03:21, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 05:40, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Hazelpaw(K) ~ Approved CBA? 03:23, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Approved. 05:40, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Briarface (A) ~ Approved 05:15, February 28, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Approved. 05:40, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Briarface (W) ~ CBA 05:09, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Reupload via email. 03:19, March 1, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 04:54, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Approved. Deerfur(W) ~ Approved I know it's the shading, but the white belly looks too gray. 21:25, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded I'm a really dumb person and I misplaced the file since I made this a while ago, as usual with most images so I hope I didn't mess the lineart when tweaking this? Nope I see no problems with lineart. Lighten the back paw a little it's a little hard to make out. 03:24, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded CBA? Approved. Sparrowpaw (A) ~ Approved Define overall shading. 05:45, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded CBA? Approved. Sootpelt (W) ~ Approved CBA? Approved.